


[Art] Stretching

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rugby Team, Alternate Universe - Sports, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Pop Art, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Растяжка. Физиотерапевт Хакс растягивает регбиста Кайло перед игрой.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Stretching

**Author's Note:**

> Видео — [референс](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HSGiCzV478&feature=youtu.be).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/0b/26/2AjLKNrg_o.jpeg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tata_tamt?s=09rel=).


End file.
